Foul Ladies With Blades
Episode Summary Star and Rock encounter Flare for the first time, and with the help of Ace, they search out a wanted assassin who is targeting Star's brother for information about him. Plot One night at Vincent's diner, The West Pole, a couple of pandas storm in and hold up the place. Star haphazardly thwarts the pandas and saves the diner. He is chastised by Vincent for causing more cost in damage than there would have been had the pandas robbed their unsuccessful night, and is subsequently fired. Upon leaving the diner, he is approached by Orson Alexander, an owl who happened to stop by for a late night meal. He explains that he adored Star's display of heroism and flashiness that he invites him to work at his television studio as a security guard. Star considers it, but sets out to ask his father, Ace, for advice first. On the way to his father's, he encounters a female rat who had been chased down and cornered by pandas similar to the ones he encountered before and offers to help. He ends up injuring the girl in the process, but ultimately saves her by accidentally conjuring up an uncontrollable magical force to thwart the thugs. The rat flees angrily without thanking him. He shrugs it off and continues on. At his father's, he explains the events and the encounter with Orson. Ace then explains that Orson was actually his old superior and may actually have Star doing much more than just security. Excited, Star takes up Orson on his offer and rests to meet his informant the next day. The following day, Star decides to travel to the informant with the help of his friend, Rock, in order to not fall into some kind of trap after the events took place. Surely enough, the two run into more of the pandas, but they find themselves up against a massive one as well, and they all once again corner the rat who is ready to give up her life fighting. The three fend off as many pandas as they can and even defeat the leader, but the numbers exponentially grow and grow until finally everyone is suddenly frozen in place. The three are eventually released from the paralysis by a bull named B, who was the informant sent by Orson. He explains that he was responsible for freezing the pandas, and that they will be freed eventually. He then escorts them to WCC, Orson's television company. When they arive, they are escorted to Orson who then explains that he was aware of the events through the help of one of his television producers, Rita. She explains that she was following Star and recording the encounters to film for a television series about mercenaries. Due to Rita's slip-up, Orson then more or less forces the three to work under him under very good benefits and pay. Because of the remarkable abilities the three possess, he does not believe they need much training. Orson explains that he wanted to hire Star originally as a mercenary, but now desires the use of the other two as well. He also explains that he is the chief of a staff of creatures who work in a vigilante group which dispenses justice around the planet, only they have not had actual vigilantes for some time now. The three have their own positive reactions to the proposal much to Orson's joy, and he then takes the team on a tour of the company which is housed underneath the WCC. After the tour ends, Orson officiates the members of the crew with nicknames of his creation, Star, Flare, and Rock, and then with Star, dubs the team as Star Providers. He then instructs Rita to follow them and chronicle their missions, much to the resistance of Flare and Rock, although Star is quite welcoming of it. Orson informs the gang that a target is already available in Metroline and has kidnapped Star's brother and taken him into the sewers of the city, requesting that Star locate her. Before the team locates her, Star believes it to be a good idea to recruit the help of Ace. They find him plastered at a bar and inform him about what happened, to which he drunkenly agrees to assist them and acts strangely heroically. The crew enters the sewers and eventually comes across their target, Corona, who holds Vincent hostage. She releases Vincent and demands that Star faces her in combat. He agrees thinking that it will be a simple fight, only to be incredibly thwarted by her superior abilities. The rest of the crew then attempts to apprehend her, but she also fells them. With the crew absolutely overpowered, Corona insults them and demands for the real Star to appear. After Star causes another magical occurrence that barely harms Corona, she discovers he is indeed the real Star. She decides not to kill him though as she feels like Star has not discovered his maximum potential to compare herself to. She flees and leaves the crew with many questions. They return Vincent home and then return back to Providers HQ to treat their wounds and explain the details. Upon returning though, Rita discovers that through combat, Corona had fried her tape through her magic on accident. Even with the failures, Orson remains jovial and tells the Star Providers to return another day, but since Ace had assisted and even returned to the HQ, he is also forced to join the crew much to his sober disapproval. Target Corona Locale Metroline